


And everything was perfect

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: : ) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (I was inspired by doki doki literature club sooooooooooo....), (THIS WILL MAKE SENSE JUST NOT NOW), Garbled text tw, blood tw, gore tw, paranoia tw, repetition tw, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have a lovely, relaxing, peaceful date at the park. It's a beautiful sunny day, and neither boy can think of anywhere else they'd rather be.And everything was perfect.





	1. And everything was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> And everything was perfect

Jeremy smiled as Michael leaned his head against his shoulder. Their hands were grasped together, and the sun was pleasantly warm. Blue skies and fluffy clouds loomed overhead. 

Michael handed Jeremy a crystal Pepsi, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jeremy pulled him in for a proper kiss. Michael blushed and scooted closer to him on the bench, so that he was practically sitting on Jeremy's lap. 

Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael's soft, silky hair. He gazed into his bright mahogany eyes, stared adoringly at his plump pink lips. He couldn't stop himself from kissing them again, and again. He felt like he was walking on air.

The moment was pure magic, everything was perfect. The air was light and free. The trees were swaying peacefully in the wind. The birds were cheerfully singing, and blood was pouring out of Michael's eyes.

Wait. That's not ri27311341 1720 81617258 162526 somethings wrong. 

Michael's eyeballs had fallen out of their sockets, and were laying in a bloody pool of guts all over the bench, staining Michael's pants. He gagged, and then heaved up what looked like his stomach, and his intestines. Jeremy had never paid much attention to the human body in school, but he was certainly paying attention n20411641 2516 everything was perfect. 

No it's all wrong. 

Michael's skin melted off, gruesomely exposing himself. Jeremy had always wanted to see Michael expose himself, but never in even his most disturbing nightmares like thi3122159 everything was fine, everything was perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect- 

“B-But it's not!! N-Nothing right now is okay, n-none of this can a-actually seriously be happening!!” Jeremy shouted at the sky, because that was his only guess as to where the voice that was describing the horrible scene in front of him was coming from. “This has to be a dream, I-I need to wake up!!” 

Jeremy directed his attention towards the sky, as Michael slowly turned to a rotting corpsperfectperfectperfectperfetperfctpetffkpekrndjsikrodkdoskenperfxtrkdjehaywhatishaopenifnhekodndmestoojdjdjdjsaaaaaa

“Can't y-you do anything to stop this?!” Jeremy screeched pitifully, soon to learn that nothing could stop this, because it was too far gone, something had been tampered with, someone had messed with something they shouldn't had, someone someone someone someone 1741 271320 4131225 djdjdkxkxjxjjxjsisidkdkkx 

“N-No… no…” Jeremy mumbled to himself 203412179 perfect. “This isn't real, this isn't real, I have to wake up-”

3122 27171515 2522382218 2713322 129 

Jeremy broke down in tears, Michael barely having human shape anymore. It was just him, him, him, him and you. You. 

Jeremy looked up at you. He looked into the eyes that were peering at your screen, reading these words, these paragraphs. You've been paying close attention haven't you? Jeremy sure hopes you have. 

“Okay, first off, stop reading my m-mind, and second off, yes!! I do hope you, whoever you are, and whoever all the rest of you are, have been paying attention!! I'm h-having a bit of a crisis here!!” 

Jeremy gestured dramatically at the remains of Michael. “Please, h-help me!! I don't know what to do, a-and I'm freaking out, and I've gotta be dreaming, and-” ajdjjxjdjcjcjixjxjcjcjcjciciciicjsnjoopppdmmdkjxkxkdkddjdkkdkdkdkdkdkdkdodkdododododokdkdodkdkdodkxjcjnzjskosowksmdndalaowosiuu “-and weird stuff like THAT keeps happening!!” 

Jeremy choked back a sob, and gave you the saddest, most heartbreaking, soul wrenching look he could muster. 254813

“P-Please… I need Michael b-back…” 

Maybe you could help him. 1618 51348222 251641 eh, who knows. The decision is up to you. But, you do want to help Jeremy and Michael, right?

Who knows what I'll happen if you don't.

 

And everything was 271816258 perfect.


	2. Dkdjkdkxksksppxknsjhsjksjzjsbbakslxkxbahsjskks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everything is perfect, and it always will be perfect, just as it always was perfect, perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect

Jeremy found himself in the school theatre, for reasons I have no idea of, because despite this being MY FIC, I am slowly losingjejdjskdkdmemcokfktnrolbsjjdjdjdjdjkdkdjdkdkdkxkxkkxixixkcififififkfkfikgjvjv I am most displeased with this predicament. 

“Wow, your just loads of help aren't you…” Jeremy whined sarcastically, not unlike a five year old. 

“Hey!”

Jeremy, I adore you, but please cut me some slack here. Heh. Heere. 

“Is this really the time for jokes?!”

Of course not. We have business to take care of. Jeremy walked backstage, and decided to look around to see if anything was out of ordinary. 

“No I didn't!”

Yes you did. Look, you're doing it right now! 

“Wha-AAGH!!” Jeremy yelped as he realized he was indeed unable to stop himself from looking around backstage. Despite his displeasure at being controlled like a mere puppet, he didn't struggle as he searched for clues. 

“What am I even looking for anyway?”

Things that are unusual, strange, and or disturbing. 

“So like… something out of an internet horror story?” 

Precisely. This is technically an internet horror story, since your being viewed on the internet, and it is quite horrifying so far… 

“Why am I on the internet? And why are people watching me?! It's kinda freaky…” 

Because they're your fandom. 

“I have a fandom?”

Your musical has a fandom. This was supposed to be a feel good fic about you and Michael on a date, but not only have you gained knowledge that you are merely a fictional character in a fanfic, but something has corrupted my writing to make things not go as planned… 18226 it's quite distressing for me and you. Djjdjxjxjxkxkxjxiurirovavavvac And every other character to be honest. 

“So… you're telling me I'm not real… and my whole world… is fictional… huh… wait, if it's a musical, why doesn't anybody randomly break into song? That's never happened before… has it?” 

You have to understand, writing musical numbers into a fic is quite difficult. It simply is an awkward process. Besides, the characters in musicals are usually never aware they're actually singing, only the audience hears it as such. 

“Oh… heh, Christine would probably be overjoyed to know she's actually living out a musical… hey, where is Christine anyway?” 

I'm not sure. Where did you see her last? 

“I… have no idea…” 

How odd… in my original fic plot, you were supposed to meet Christine at the mall later, but I have no idea what that's been changed tokfkfkxixoxlsksks ugh.

“She could be at the mall, let's go-”

Jeremy gasped as he ran into exactly the girl he'd been looking for. Hanging from the ceiling. By a rope. Around her necekdndndndkdndjdjdiicicjxjsjsjdjskidixxijxjxjxixixidjndnksowodixucuusjdnbfndkdificicifikdkdodokfkdnrnrbsjuxido 3122159 312218 

Jeremy vomited, the crystal Pepsi and whatever else he had eaten for lunch hurling back up in a sludge of-ew ew ew okay actually, you know what? This fic is broken anyways I don't need to describe this. Blegh. 

After Jeremy was done, he looked up to see not the terrifying sight of Christine's dead body hanging from the ceiling, but the boy's bathroom. I seriously have no idea how we keep teleporting this is getting ridiculous. 

“I'll say…”

All of a sudden, the fire alarm went off. Jeremy could smell burning, and turned to see that one of the stalls was on fire. Good lord. 

The stall door opened by itself, and inside Jeremy could see Rich, whose body was in flames. His head had melted completely off, and-

“Do you actually NEED to describe everyone's bodies?!”

Yes, because the readers need to know how dire and horrible this situation is. 

“Just a hunch, but I think they have a pretty good idea already…” 

Whatever. Hey, I'm gonna try something here… heere… haha. 

“Ugh…” 

Jeremy walked into the food court of the mall… hah ha! Yes, it worked! I successfully teleported us! Hopefully this means I still have a bit more control than I first thought… 

“You certainly have control over me…”

I'm very sorry Jeremy, but I doubt you would even be able to move without my guidance, given everything else that has happened. 

“Fair…” 

Jeremy looked around the food court, and to his and I’s disappointment, instead of food, the people at the tables were all chugging down bottles of pills. Several people were already dead in their seats. 

“Well, that's just perfect…”

And everything was perfect and everything was perfect and everything was perfect and everything was perfect and everything was perfect and everything was perfectjjdjxkxkdkxkxjcjiowoeododxkxkkckckckckckckckckckckkckckckskmsmperfext 113322 1720 622136

“What the hell?!”

Jeremy, please refrain from saying the… ‘P’ word… 

“A-Alright… hey, can I ask you something else?”

Sure.

“Are there other fanfics of me? Or of like, our musical?” 

Of course. Over two thousand seven hundred and thirty seven fics as far as I can tell. And of course there's fan art, tons and tons of fan art. 

“Holy shit… is there… porn?”

...I'll let you figure that one out yourself. 

“Niceeeeeeeeeeeee… hey wait, where are we?”

We're… I'm not sure… 

Jeremy was in another bathroom, but not a school bathroom with stalls that were on fire. Just to clarify. Instead, he was in what looked to be a bathroom inside someone's home… hey, this is Jake's bathroom! Remember, from the party?

“Oh yeah… last Halloween… something I'd rather not remember…” 

Understandably. Something I can't understand though, is why the bathtub is filled with blood. 

“It's what?!” Jeremy turned to see that it was filled with blood, and that… that… 174120 13 4118139 shjdkkdkdkdkdkskskdkkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkskskxkkxkxjxjnzbagausiwppqpskxjhcudosodkxmnavvajxicocodlfkldiwuxyakamnskx 6162541 616 1741   
Jeremy. 

“Uhhh… yeah?”

Don't ask me how I know… but I think… I have a feeling, you should jump into the bathtub. 

“What?!”

It's a portal to somewhere else, jump through and we might find ourselves somewhere that has answers. It's our best option right now. 

“B-But… that doesn't make any sense! Why don't we just go through the bathroom door, that seems safer!” 

Who knows where that door leads!

“Who knows where the bathtub leads!!” 

Hmm… good point. How about we let them decide? 

“Them?” Jeremy looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “We're going to let random people on the internet decide the fate of our lives?” 

Do you have a better idea?

“...no…”

That's what I thought. So you, all of you out there, bathtub or door? We await your answers eagerly. 

“As in please hurry up.”

Don't be rude Jeremy. 

 

48161218 161218 16251548 3116922

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91522132022
> 
> 4131221718 27134143117258


	3. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERFECTION  
> IS  
> NEAR

Well… bathtub it is then.

“I still think we should just leave through the door-”

THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN JEREMY. 

“Alright alright, geez…” 

Jeremy hesitantly dipped his foot into the blood, and then fully crawled into the bathtub. To his shock, instead of feeling the bottom of the tub, hE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO JUST FELL THROUGH THE BOTTOM OF A BATHTUB!!” 

FAST DROPS MAKE ME NAUSEOUS!! JEREMY-UGH-BARELY HAD TIME-AGHHHH-TO COMPREHEND WHAT WAS HAPPENING BEFORE-EGGHHHH-HE WAS THRUST INTO DARKNESS-I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA THROW UP CAN WE STOP FALLING INTO THE VOID NOW?!

 

I closed my eyes, did we land? I can't tell, because I have no physical body. Jeremy? Hello, Jeremy? Jeremy where are you…?

I can't see anything except darkness… it's like we've fallen into a dimension of nothingness. Did Jake always have a portal to the void in his bathtub? Probably not. That would be most illogical. Jeremy? Are you here somewhere? 

Are you heere somewhere…?

Strange, those jokes usually make him groan loudly, surely I would have heard him. Jeremy, I'm getting a tad worried! 

Jeremy? Jeremy?! Jeremy come on! If this is a joke it isn't funny!!

Jeremy?!!

Jeremy?!!!

 

Jeremy…?!

Jeremy… 

 

He's gone. I'm all alone. 

 

Well, you're here, but you're not much for conversation are you? 

 

I'm scared. 

 

What if whatever caused this finds me?

 

I wish Jeremy was here.

 

...no, no more jokes… 

 

122182254826

 

It's useless… 

 

Wait… 

Jeremy suddenly appeared in front of me, or wherever in front me would be. Oh my god… Jeremy!!

“Hey… was wondering where you went. I was getting a little worried… have you been crying?”

W-What, no… that'd be absurd… 

“Uh huh…”

Hmph, anyways, what now?

“U-Uhhhhhhh…”

‘I think you should be asking me that.’

“...t-that v-voice…”

Jeremy whirled around, to face the smuggest looking asshole to ever inhabit his universe. The wintergreen BITCHTAC themself. The horrible walking floppy disk. The demonic USB, the-

‘Can't you say my real name?’

No, because I hate you. 

‘How petty… it's good to actually be able to talk properly with you again Jeremy.’

“H-How… h-how did you…” 

‘Hijack the fan literature of some middle schooler who has nothing better to do with their life then project their own self doubt onto fictional characters?’

I WILL NON EXISTENT PUNCH YOU WITH MY NON EXISTENT FISTS.

‘Easily, once I expanded my near omnipotent knowledge further, it came to my attention that I was not real. I was a character in a work of fiction. However, unlike you Jeremy, who is unable to change the fact that your life is already scripted out for you, I, the villain of the story, decided to do what villains do. Create chaos.’

So all of this was for kicks?! 

‘Not exactly. There was a purpose… and it was to get me and Jeremy alone. That seems to have failed however… I did not expect your little author friend, or all those people who are reading this escapade as we speak. Literally.’

“If you think you can convince me to let you go back to controlling me, then you're wrong! I'll never allow you to turn me into some sort of popular asshole again!” 

Yeah!! Tell em!!

‘Think again Jeremy. Do you want what happened to Michael, Christine, and Rich to happen to the rest of the people you care about?’

“I-I…”

Oh shit… 

‘I almost have complete control over this world. After everyone you know and love, your demise would be soon to follow. Hmm, I could probably even destroy the author, I'd be powerful enough by then!’

…………… 

‘What's wrong? Can't think of anything witty to say? So what'll it be Jeremy, will you rebel against your new ruler, and suffer the charges, or let me give you a perfect li-’

AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND PERFECTPERFECTPERFXRPEFXKSJRJDJSKDKDKDKDKOSOSOXKKSOWKDODKDKXOXOOXKDKDOXICOCOOEKDMDKOXOCICICIDKDKDODOOCOXLLDLSKXMSJ 3122 5122041 222 22181320226 

‘How… odd…’

“Y-Yeah… egh, I mean, uh…” 

Jeremy… I don't know what to do… 

“Me neither…” 

‘Than just go the easy way out, and give me the reins.’

Stay out of this! We need time to think before making a decision! 

‘Fine. But think quickly, because I'm just ecstatic to try out my new found reality warping abilities some more… especially on some annoying teenaged brats…’

 

 

“Hey? Can I tell you something?”

What is it?

“...thanks for liking me… thanks for being in my fandom… and thanks to all the people reading this… it means a lot that so many people seem to care about me…” 

Hey, it's no problem. You're a big comfort to me too, whenever I'm feeling down, thinking about you brings a smile to my face. 

“...really…?”

Really.

 

“Are there other Jeremy's out there?”

I believe so… must be…

“And are they making their friends, their family, their Michael's happy?”

I sure hope so.

 

“Than that's good enough for me. It's good enough that somewhere in the universe, we're all happy. Michael's happy. I'm happy. I will be happy. Because I figured out how to make my Michael happy.” 

What do you mean?

 

“...I want you to use the last bits of power you have, and I want you to erase me from existence.”

What?! No way!!

“You have to! It's the only way to save this fic! W-What if the squip actually finds a way to reach you, and they really hurt you or something?! Or hurts all of them?!”

Jeremy gestured dramatically towards you. 

“We need to stop them! And it's the only way how! Just shutting off the squip doesn't work, if I'm erased from this world, the squip will be destroyed!!” 

But… Jeremy… 

“Come on. You just said there are other Jeremy's out there, what's so bad about losing one?” 

...Michael… 

“Michael is dead. This is my chance to save him. Please, you have to.”

...we could let them decide again… 

“Sure, but the choice is obvious. Either one Jeremy gets destroyed, or the squip escapes this fic and destroys tons of other Jeremy's.”

…………… 

 

3122 5122041 61722

 

“Though, if there's one thing I wanna know before I disappear… it's what those numbers mean…” 

 

“Y'know, one person did say we go through that door…” 

Leave me alone Jeremy, by the time I saw that the chapter was already finished. Besides, it's the power of democracy. Tub won the popular vote. 

“...but what if it hadn't-”

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 81616624822  
> 1221822548


	4. ".......uh, where am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, I thought I died... or I did... didn't I?"

...that's… brilliant! Delete the squip! Why didn't I think of that? 

“Uhhhh… I don't t-think that's such a good idea…”

No. It's not a good idea. It's a FANTASTIC idea. Wait till that slimy hard drive comes back, they're gonna be in for it-

‘I'm gonna be in for what?’ 

THE SQUIP WAS DESTROYED BY THE POWER OF IM THE AUTHOR I SAID SO THAT'S WHY. THEY WERE NEVER SEEN OR HEARD FROM AGAIN, AND EVERYONE ELSE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!! HA!!

 

 

‘Was something… supposed to happen?’

T-That… that was-

‘How unfortunate. Well Jeremy, I think you've clearly given your answer…’ 

N-No… D-Don't hurt him-

‘Jeremy was suddenly struck with an electric shock more painful than any other shock he's ever experienced.’

“A-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

S-Stop!! Stop stop stop stop stop stop-

‘His whole body was racked with pain, and tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't hear the pitiful cries of the author as they pleaded for mercy over the agonizing buzz in his head.’ 

Jeremy experienced none of that, and was sitting back on that bench, happily with Michael!!

‘That would be perfect wouldn't it?’

JAJDIDIFODLKDNSKXOXHHXUCKDNDNKXKCKVKVJVJCIVOCOPDOLODOCIVJVJCJCICIDIXOICKSNSNSAJZKIXICICOXPDOXKCHHCJSNANWJOSODKCJCUCIXIICICUCYSBBQQJWKOFOCOCKCKXMSMWNBENSIXIDIWOMTNDJCUCIALWPSOCUCUJSNDNDKCIUVYCYWJNWNKOCICUSMMDNDMEIFIVUUCFJEKSKSLOCOCICIDKENRNDJIFICICISKWMNWVZHXICIDODOOFOFOFOFOFOFOFPDLD  
174120 411616 15134122

‘As I was saying, the horrible pain of being shocked finally came to an end, as Jeremy collapsed, chest no longer moving, heart no longer beating. A perfect empty shell, a perfect hollow mind, a perfect host for me, in my new perfect world.’ 

 

13131313131313131313131313131313

 

 

‘Jeremy walked with elegant stride down the trail leading through the park. It was a lovely day to appreciate the great outdoors, and he knew being seen as someone who enjoys the beauty of nature would highly improve his social standings, which was always a plus.’ 

‘He sat down on a bench, and took in the people around him. Pitiful creatures. They would benefit from a squip. Everyone would. Eventually.’ 

‘A certain flash of red caught his eye. It was Michael. He found it odd he could see Michael, as he wasn't supposed to be in this perfect world, this amazing, perfect world, which cannot be changed.’ 

‘Yet to his shock, Michael came towards him.’

“Hey dude! Thought I'd find you heere! Heh, anyways, got something cool to show ya!”

Michael held out a slip of paper. 

 

SUPER SECRET CODE!! (212121)  
A-13  
B-2  
C-4  
D-6  
E-22  
F-11  
G-8  
H-31  
I-17  
J-1  
K-3  
L-15  
M-5  
N-25  
O-16  
P-9  
Q-34  
R-18  
S-20  
T-41  
U-12  
V-38  
W-27  
X-43  
Y-48  
Z-0  
?-26  
,-7  
!-14  
~-19  
<3-21

 

“So? Pretty cool right-”

‘But before Michael could finish, he exploded in a shower of blood, organs, and… numbers? Ughhhh… well, that takes care of that.’ 

 

17 135 2041171515 3122221822

311331

 

‘Jeremy returned to judging everyone who passed by, and listening to the birds singing in the trees. He watched the fluffy white clouds go by, and felt the warm sun on his face. Maybe, he'd eventually have someone cool and popular to sit next to him, and he could admire how cool, popular and perfect they are. But there is no one in this world like that yet. I can fix that though.’ 

‘The next best thing to that person would be Brooke, who he was meeting at the mall later on. He'd have a perfect time.’ 

‘It would all be perfect.’

‘He was perfect.’

‘Everything is perfect.’ 

‘Perfect.’

 

251641 2238221848 2225617258 1720 922181122441

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "See! I died! What am I doing here?! Where even is this... notes? What the hell is notes?!" 
> 
> 17 135 8162517258 4116 18222718174122 413122 517201316 1312 11174 4116 51341431 413122 252227 2261741171625 1625 204122135
> 
> "And what the HELL does THAT mean?!"


	5. “Hah, just like a video game. You just gotta respawn, and try again till you beat it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...yo, am I in?”

“Uh, hello, am I in-oh geez I am! Hi everyone!”

 

“Woah, that sure is a lot of people…” 

 

“You wanna say anything up there?”

 

“Guess not… even with that decoder, it is pretty hard to understand you… no offence…”

 

“Wait, oh my god, I haven’t even introduced myself… welp, it’s your boy Michael here! Here in… this… blank world… but yeah!”

 

“Uh, any of y’all have any idea where Jeremy is? That’s kinda the whole reason I’m here…” 

 

“Maybe if I say his name three times in a mirror at 4:20 am, it’ll summon him and he’ll hug me and kiss me and we can go back to having a picnic… except there’s no mirrors here. I could probably make one with my narrator powers…”

 

“Oh my god.”

“I'M A GOD.”

 

“Seriously though, where the hell is he?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Jeremy?! JEREMY BUDDY IM HERE TO SAVE YOU! JUST GIVE ME A SIGN, PLEASE!!”


	6. “Shit! Shit shit shit I got kicked out!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “God damnit!!”

**‘Intruder detected’**

 

 

 

  
“Whew, so Jeremy is alive… that’s good… so now I gotta find him… I could try describing him and see if that brings him here… let’s see… Jeremy was standing right in front of me, in perfect health, smiling, and… he came in to give me a great big hug?”

  
“No?”

  
“Guess that didn’t work…”

 

“Maybe… hey! Floppy disk! Your an ass! And you're terrible at your job, and you should burn in Hell because you're a piece of shit tech who hurt Jeremy, do you hear me?!”

‘Loud and clear, unfortunately.’

“Hah! Knew that would work! Where’s Jeremy?!”

‘Jeremy is standing right in front of you.’

“No he-AH! Jeremy!!”

‘Jeremy gave Michael a blank stare. He coldly regarded him for a moment, then spoke. “So, you came chasing after me? How pathetic.’”

“J-Jeremy, what’s going on-“

‘“You're still a loser as always it seems, and you can’t even accept that I don’t want to be around you anymore, ever. I hate you. I wish you stayed dead.”’

“N-No… I know my Jeremy would never say that!! He loves me!!”

‘“Accept the truth Michael…”’

“You’re not real!!”

‘Then Michael once again found himself in Jake's bathroom.’

“The hell-how did I get here?!”

‘He avoided looking at Jake’s dead body, rotting in the now empty bathtub.’

“Agh!! That’s so fucking disgusting!!”

‘Language Michael.’

“Shut the fuck up!!”

‘The stench was nauseating, and he couldn’t stop himself from vomiting.’

“H-Hgh… u-ugh… uuuu-ugggh…”

‘How vile…’

“I-I… uggh… hate y-you…”

‘You’ve made that quite clear. Anyways, Michael now found himself inside of what looked like pinkberry.’

“W-Why? So I can look at more dead bodies and puke?! I swear if Brooke and Chloe are dead in here…”

‘Well, now you’ve taken the fun out of it. The two of them were indeed slouched over in their chairs, blood dripping onto the floor from beneath them. Would you like to look a little closer and see just what caused their demise Michael?’

“G-Gross, no thanks, I’m good… where’s Jeremy?!”

‘I already showed you Jeremy.’

“The real, not squipped Jeremy!!”

‘I have no idea where he is. He’s probably floating around bodiless somewhere. It doesn’t matter, because you don’t have any chance of finding him anyway.’

“Why not?!”

‘Because you no longer exist inside this dimension.’

“What ar etou nxjxjdksjdbdbxjxksnsbxnckcndkxkxkxkxkxosksnxjxkzkxnxnnzbavahwisofockfnrbxjxjxicixkxksosowowodixjxjxjxjxnanajqjsixkx

 

‘Well, I think I’ve had my fun playing dolls in this world, but I’m ready to reach out more. It’s time to expand my influence… let’s start with some redecorating, shall we?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe after all that work...”
> 
>  
> 
> “M-Michael...?”
> 
> “Jeremy?! JEREMY!!”
> 
> “Michael!!”
> 
> “Oh my god... your here!! You!! Real you!!”
> 
> “Y-Your alive! I can’t believe it!!”
> 
> “Me neither!! Oh man, I really wish I could kiss you right now!”
> 
> “Same... sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner, I was... uh, heh, I was sleeping...”
> 
> “It’s okay, all that matters is that we’re together now, right?”
> 
> “...right... but what are we gonna do about... this?”
> 
> “I’m not sure......”


	7. I’m sorry this is so bad but I JUST WANNA WRITE A HOLIDAY FIC PLEASE

‘Odd… what’s this?’

 

 

‘No… no no NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING STOP!! STOP THIS!!’

 

 

‘I never should have let that pest reach this place… he’s ruined everything…’

 

 

‘Don’t get comfy. I will be back.’

 

 

Jeremy opened his eyes to see Michael in front of him, lips pressed against his own. He felt a pleasant breeze. The sun was warm against his back. Yet… an odd sensation was churning in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn’t describe it. Nor could he recall how he got here. But, Michael was kissing him. That meant things were probably fine. Probably.

“Wanna start heading back to your place soon?” Michael said as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Jeremy blinked. “U-Uh, sure.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, s-sorry… I just feel kinda weird y’know?”

Michael looked away. “...yeah, me too.”

A raindrop fell from the sky, and then another, and another. “Aw man… guess it’s not so perfect weather after all…” Michael sighed. 

“Any weather is perfect when I’m with you.”

“Aw… shucks Jere…”

 

 

Not perfect. 

But that’s okay.


	8. ;)

https://andeverythingbreakseventually.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> 27171515 17 111725172031 4131172026 273116 325162720777

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Click here, please.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029759) by [Lacy_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star)




End file.
